


Poker at the Literature Club 2: The Revenge

by DemonGoddessLilith



Series: Poker at the Literature Club [2]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Multi, Other, Poker, Strip Poker, trans girl protagonist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonGoddessLilith/pseuds/DemonGoddessLilith
Summary: Having escaped from a world gone mad, the five members of the Literature Club have decided that the only way for them to unwind is another night of Strip Poker. Despite the embarrassing memories from the first time, all five are motivated to participate:Yuri, because she seeks to make a comeback (giggity) and win this timeMonika, because she intends to prove the superiority of her strategyAoi, because she wants to revisit her sexuality after having gone through a major life changeNatsuki, because she wants to prove that she's just as attractive as any of the other girlsSayori, because frankly, she's just really hornyThe epic showdown begins once again; only one of them will win, but in a game of Strip Poker, no one truly loses, now do they?
Series: Poker at the Literature Club [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042515
Comments: 50
Kudos: 67





	1. A Flimsy Pretext

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Lilith here!
> 
> Before we begin, I'd like to announce that the penalties from the first story are coming back; but this time, I'd like to crowdsource for good penalties to use in this session! For those unaware (or who didn't understand the rules from the first game), "Penalties" are acts the girls have to perform if they are unable (or unwilling) to shed their clothing each time they lose. Good penalties are penalties that are intrinsically embarrassing, or difficult to perform, or make the player more likely to lose the game. Some examples of Penalties that might be used in this game include
> 
> "Describe in vivid detail your most intense fetish"  
> "You have to show your hand to each player at all times for the rest of the game"  
> "You have to go up to each player and confess your love for them individually."
> 
> You can also refer to the first story to see what kinds of penalties were issued there as reference.
> 
> There are a few limitations on Penalties:
> 
> ∙ Fetishy stuff is generally fine―but to a limit. Fetishes that are intrinsically unsanitary (scat/blood fetishes) or potentially physically harmful are not going to be accepted. Additionally, because the consent of each player is important, fetishes that violate (or threaten to violate) that consent generally are unacceptable  
> ∙ Penalties can be somewhat complex, but it shouldn't take more than a paragraph to explain it.  
> ∙ Penalties that interact with clothing removal are acceptable; but bear in mind that if a player draws such a penalty after all their clothes are removed, the penalty will get discarded and replaced with a new one.  
> ∙ Penalties should not be character specific. I may bias certain penalties towards certain characters if I think they fit especially well, but in principle all penalties should be equally applicable to all characters.  
> ∙ Penalties should generally impede players; either by instructing them to do something profoundly embarrassing, or by making them more likely to lose the game. Penalties can provide small benefits to the player, but the downsides/drawbacks need to obviously eclipse those benefits.  
> ∙ Penalties should not have "magical" effects. A penalty like "you must keep your legs spread at all times" is enforced by the player behaving in good faith; it must not be a literal physical restriction the game itself imposes on the player.
> 
> I'll be accepting any and all penalty submissions until December 20th, at which point I will compile them and start writing the rest of the story with those penalties having been added to a pool I will randomly draw from to use in the story. You can submit as many penalties as you want, and they don't have to all be submitted at once. Penalty submissions can be done as a comment on this story, or as a comment on the reddit thread I've made for this story: https://www.reddit.com/r/DDLCRule34/comments/k75zan/im_the_fanfic_writer_for_poker_at_the_literature/
> 
> As we get closer to December 20th, I'll probably post a few chapters just to get through the setup of the game, along with any scenario details that need to get filled out, and then the first proper chapter will get posted December 21st, with each successive chapter coming out every 1-3 days, as I did with the first story.

All five members of the Literature club stood in the room, now that Monika had finished slamming the door shut. The cacophony of eldritch terrors ceased the moment the door sealed itself, and left behind only creeping silence.

Natsuki, Aoi, Sayori, and Yuri all shared the same haunted, vacant, numb expression on their faces, while Monika slowly pushed herself away from the door, an exhausted, embittered expression on her face.

For a few minutes, none of them said anything. Monika was the only one of them actively moving, and even she was only using a tablet, cautiously monitoring the situation to make sure that finally, truly, they were all safe. The rest were standing in place, occasionally fidgeting in place from exhaustion.

It was only when Natsuki accidentally bumped into Sayori that Sayori, through pure visceral instinct, emitted the loudest scream that had ever emitted from a teenage girl, and Aoi, Natsuki, and Yuri reflexively clasped their hands around their ears to try to block it out. Monika merely winced, and with a flick of her finger, Sayori’s voice immediately dropped by several tens of Decibels.

Gingerly raising her hands from her ears, Natsuki yelled, “Sayori, shut the fuck up!”

This seemed to jog Sayori’s brain, and she immediately went quiet, her eyes darting around. “Sorry,” she said more quietly than she’d intended, due to Monika’s adjustment.

Aoi walked to one of the cast-iron walls of the room and slumped down against it, her navy-blue skirt briefly riding up against the wall until she hit the ground, where she took a moment to adjust it properly.

Monika let out a sigh that could have been of relief or of exhaustion. “Aoi. Is it finally gone?”

Aoi raised up her hand and looked at the back of it. “It’s been gone. Of course, maybe I was just distracted, but at least for the last half hour or so it felt like it was gone.”

“They, not it,” Monika chastised.

Aoi tried to shrug, but couldn’t find the energy.

Monika weakly smiled. “I guess we’re safe now!”

Natsuki gritted her teeth. “From what, exactly? Even if they can’t get to us anymore, how long will it be before you mess with one of us again and turn us into some kind of killer??”

“HEY!” Monika objected, “I only did that to Yuri, and it was on accident.”

Yuri folded her arms against herself defensively. “I would never… I am not the sort of person who would revel in causing harm to anyone,” she said, weakly defending herself.

“You also made Sayori kill herself.”

“Again―on accident!”

“Eeeeeeeuuuuuuugh…” Sayori’s voice trailed off as she still tried to compose herself.

“And you also turned Aoi into a girl!”

“Okay, that…!” Monika said, pointing at Aoi, “… I had nothing to do with that. All I did was remove the programming that represented her Main Character status, and once she gained free will, she decided she wanted to be a girl. That’s all it was.”

Aoi folded her arms. “I prefer to think of it as simply acknowledging that I was really a girl all along.”

Monika rolled her eyes. “Yes, Aoi, we’re really thrilled to finally meet the real you.”

“Thank you,” Aoi responded, consciously ignoring Monika’s sarcastic tone.

Sayori smiled softly. “I guess it’ll be nice to have an actual girly sleepover for once.”

“Where?” Natsuki coldly asked. “In here??” She said, gesturing around at the cold iron prison they’d retreated to.

“Sleeping on a flat, sturdy floor like this is actually much better for your posture, once you get past the initial few days of discomfort,” Yuri blurted out, as though she was unable to stop herself.

“I really doubt that’s true,” Aoi said sardonically.

“Yeah, it sounds like total bullshit,” Natsuki added.

“Well...” Yuri said indignantly, a wounded expression on her face. “Maybe you should all try it sometime, you might be surprised.”

“Shut the fuck up, Yuri,” Natsuki snapped at Yuri, who recoiled.

“Natsuki...” Aoi said, furrowing her eyes.

“I…!” Natsuki threw up her hands. “Look, I’m stressed out, and everyone’s just saying dumb shit or freaking out!”

“That doesn’t give you the right to be shitty to people,” Aoi replied sternly.

The room got silent at that remark, save for Monika’s tapping on her tablet.

Eventually, Natsuki sat down, folding her arms around her knees as she did so, and drooped her head. Then, turning to Yuri, she said, “I’m sorry, Yuri. I shouldn’t be yelling at you.”

Monika blinked and stopped tapping on her tablet so she could look up at Natsuki and see the genuine look of contrition on her face.

“And...” Natsuki continued, “same for you, Sayori. I’m sorry I yelled at you.”

Sayori shook her hands. “It’s really fine, Natsuki! I think we’re all just stressed out and worn down, and it’s okay if we’re having kind of a bad time!”

“Okay,” Monika said, using her Club Leader voice, “I think we need something to take our minds off...” She gestured at the door, “… that, and it might be best if we found some kind of fun activity to do!”

“Are you f―” Natsuki began, but quickly stopped as she looked at Aoi and her continued disapproving expression. Then, more reservedly, she said, “Is that really the best idea right now?”

Aoi grimaced. “I think it’s a good idea, but… What could we possibly do in here?”

“Oh, well…!” Monika began tapping on the tablet, and said, “I just have to load up a room, and we can conduct activities in it!”

“Are there any… anything… left?” Aoi asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Well,” Monika said, examining the tablet closely. “That’s, uh. That’s a very good question. Let’s see, there’s...” She swiped across the tablet, her cheerful, ‘Club Leader’ expression faltering. “No, that’s been… Okay, wait, so this… no… Uh… Hang on a second, maybe if we...”

Sayori tried to sit down and lean her head back against one of the pillars jutting out of the wall, but leaned too fast and smacked her head against the stone. “Augh!”

Aoi winced and got up, producing a handkerchief from her pocket, and walked over to Sayori. “You okay?”

“I’m okay, I―ahh!” Sayori exclaimed, suddenly tensing up and backing away from Aoi as she got close.

Aoi retreated, bringing her hand close to herself. “Oh, uh… I...”

“No, it’s fine, it’s fine...” Sayori put on a weak smile. “I’m really okay.”

Aoi bit her lip, and tersely nodded before walking to stand next to Natsuki.

“Smooth,” Natsuki said, her eyes narrowed.

Aoi folded her arms around herself defensively. “I was just trying to help.”

Sighing, Natsuki lowered her arms. “Yeah, but the last time you approached Sayori like that, she ended up blind and drowning in her own blood.”

“But that wasn’t…!”

“I get it,” Natsuki interjected, “but you, of all people, know how fragile she is.” A melancholic look formed on her face as she finished her sentence.

Yuri walked over towards Monika, who at this point was rubbing her temple in frustration. As Yuri approached, Monika sighed. “Alright, I don’t think there’s anything we can use.”

“Shocker,” Natsuki said quietly.

Aoi ran a hand down her cheek. “Given what we’ve been through, I guess I’d be surprised if there were anything left.”

Out of Monika’s peripheral vision, Yuri peeked over Monika’s shoulder. “Ah…?”

Startled, Monika spun around, and immediately hid the screen of the tablet from Yuri’s view.

“Monika, it appeared that three scenes in that list were uncorrupted, could we not use one of those?” Yuri asked.

“Huh?” Aoi emitted, looking at Monika’s suspicious behavior, and the flustered look on her face.

“No… No...” Monika replied, her voice higher pitched than usual. “There really wasn’t anything we could use...”

Yuri tilted her head. “But there were quite clearly three distinct rooms whose integrity was still at 100%, did you not―”

“OKAY!” Monika said, pulling the screen of the tablet against her stomach to completely hide it. “Okay.” She exhaled deeply. “So, yes, there are three scenes we could load up while still being safe from…” She gestured vaguely at the door, “… that.” Her expression changed to frustration.

“… But?” Aoi said, narrowing her eyes.

“… But,” Monika continued, “given everything we’ve just been through, any of them would probably be inappropriate and poorly timed.”

“… Inappropriate how?”

Rolling her eyes, Monika lifted the tablet up and handed it off to Yuri. She scanned the screen for a few seconds before a luminescent blush crept across her face. “Oh my goodness. That is…”

Sayori suddenly shot her head up, a more cheerful expression on her face than she’d exhibited in a long time. “Is it smut?!”

Aoi and Natsuki both exhaled expressively at Sayori’s outburst.

Monika took the tablet back. “Well, let me read these out for you. The first scene is basically just the four of us posed nude with a stage-able camera.”

“Four of us?” Natsuki said, glancing at Aoi.

“The game designers obviously designed Aoi as a boy, so she’s not one of the people posed.”

Aoi shifted uncomfortably in place. Natsuki bit her lip and looked at Aoi again. “Right. Sorry.”

“It’s okay...” Aoi said with a muted tone.

“The second scene, AHEM!” Monika said, clearing her throat, “is basically a dialogue tester, or something? Basically we’re setup to say a bunch of super fetish-y phrases. There’s no PLAYER anymore, so we can’t be compelled to say any of those phrases, so it would mostly consist of us just sitting around...”

“Well, that doesn’t sound so bad,” Natsuki interjected.

“… Also we’re fully nude.”

Natsuki winced.

“The pledge, and the prestige,” Yuri opined.

“The last scene...” Monika sighed. “It’s… Strip Poker.”

“Strip…?” Sayori said, confused for a moment, before planting her fist into her other palm. “Oh! You mean like the time we played at my house, in that other timeline!”

Monika blinked. “I’m surprised you remember that.”

“Well, we all have our memories now,” Natsuki said, blushing furiously.

“How could I forget! We all got to see each other naked!” Sayori exclaimed cheerfully.

“And diddling ourselves...” Monika added, averting her gaze.

“Yuri had to sit with her legs open the whole time… Oh!” She said, a mischievous expression forming, “Aoi and Natsuki had to have sex with each other.”

Both Aoi and Natsuki stiffened, and Aoi covered her face with her hands. “Sayori...”

“As a matter of fact,” Yuri said, a wry smile forming on her face, “the two of you did not merely have sexual intercourse with each other, but actually elided the use of protection and shamelessly attempted to reproduce with each other.”

Mortified, Natsuki also covered her face. “I… We… That was…!”

“Really hot!” Sayori exclaimed, running up between Natsuki and Aoi and grabbing both of them by their opposite shoulders to pull them close to her. “Hey Aoi, how did it feel to be inside Natsuki, _**BrEeDiNg**_ with her?”

“Sayori!” Natsuki exclaimed, trying and failing to wrestle free of Sayori’s grasp.

Aoi winced.

“Sayori...” Monika said with a sharp expression on her face. “Don’t you think that might be a weird memory for Aoi?”

“Wh―!” Natsuki spun around, still tethered to Sayori’s hand. “And not for me???”

Monika grimaced. “You’re the same gender you were back then.”

“Honestly,” Aoi said timidly, folding her arms around herself, “that’s not really the weird part, at least for me.”

Blinking, Monika had a surprised expression. “Oh.”

Aoi narrowed her eyes at Monika briefly. “Don’t make assumptions about that kind of stuff.” She sighed. “No, the weird part is that everyone was watching us.” She glanced down at her crotch, and lamented, “Aoi Jr. is a delicate flower; she doesn’t perform well under peer pressure.”

An awkward silence spread through the room as each of the girls processed what Aoi had said; last of all Aoi herself, who immediately began intensely blushing.

Natsuki blinked. “Did you just call…?”

Unable to contain herself, Yuri burst into a giggling fit, hysterically clutching her sides as she tried to keep herself upright.

“You know,” Sayori said, an exuberant smile on her face, “if we were to play again, we’d all get a chance to meet Aoi Jr. now that she’s become more feminine than she used to be.”

Wincing, Aoi covered her face.

“That still requires us,” Monika interjected, “to agree that that kind of… perverted frivolity… is a good use of our time after we’ve just finished dealing with all that crap outside.”

“Well,” Aoi said sternly, “you can’t deny that the idea has relaxed a lot of our nerves.”

“I am...” Yuri gasped in between giggles, “not as shameless as Sayori, in spite of the circumstances I had to endure during our last session, but I am most certainly open to the idea of the five of us becoming intimate once again in a similar manner...”

Monika tapped her elbow with her eyes closed. “Assuming Sayori is also thirsty for us to debase ourselves… What about you, Natsuki?”

Natsuki looked around the room, then up at Aoi for a moment, an unreadable expression on her face. Then, she folded her arms with a pouting expression, and said, “well, if everyone else wants to do it, I guess I’ll be a good sport and go along with it. Don’t want to ruin everyone else’s fun!”

Sayori grinned at Monika. “Well, we got the Tsundere on board! How about it, Monika!”

Natsuki jabbed Sayori in the stomach. “I’m not a Tsundere!”

“Owwwww….”

Monika ran her hands down her face, briefly rubbing her eyes. “I guess this is fine then! I’ll get to work loading the scene!”

With that, she made a few gestures and taps on the tablet, and then…!


	2. Rushed Development

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monika takes a few shortcuts to get the results she wants

The five girls faced a rush of color and incoherent noise before the world began to settle, and the next thing they knew, they were in the most lavish living room they’d ever seen before―or rather, the most lavish living room that four out of five of them had ever seen before.

Natsuki stumbled against Aoi, who reflexively grabbed her shoulder to help stabilize her, and just before she had a chance to open her mouth and ask where they were, Yuri blinked a few times, and asked “so we will be conducting ourselves at my house this time?”

Sayori’s eyes went wide. “This is your place?!”

The living room was large, but also crowded, to a degree. Along each of the walls were various art installations, to the point where it almost resembled an art museum, but without placards explaining the individual pieces. On one wall were small marble sculptures that seemed to draw inspiration from greco-roman tradition (though more tastefully censored than typical of the real thing), along another wall were more colorful affairs, mostly consisting of paintings small abstract models. On the third wall were photographs blown up to magnificent detail, and finally along the fourth wall was the setup for a large stone fireplace, currently unlit.

In front of the fireplace was a large, low-set glass table, set on the hardwood below it, and around it were two leather couches and a reclining chair, also made out of leather. The entire room was lit by recessed lighting running around the seams between the ceiling and the walls, in a programmable color currently set to a very soft, pale yellow color.

Yuri nodded curtly. “Yes.”

Sayori beamed at Yuri. “Wow, this place is really―”

“―Garish,” Aoi said, squinting a little.

“E-Eh??” Both Sayori and Yuri replied.

Aoi raised a hand to her forehead. “Why are rich people always so bad at decorating…?”

Yuri fidgeted in place. “My parents were collectors, and I suspect their interior design instincts were suited more for showing off their various collections than it was for aesthetic presentation.”

“Well, I think it looks fancy!” Sayori cheerfully rebutted. “What do you think, Natsuki?”

Natsuki stared around the room wide-eyed. “This… All of this… is just your living room??”

“Y-Yes...”

Aoi glanced at Monika. “So why here?”

Monika sighed. “Well, in order to make sure the scene couldn’t possibly be corrupted, I had to use one that normally never gets used. Your house and Sayori’s house are obviously no good, same with my place. So it was really between Yuri’s house and Natsuki’s house, and I figured we might as well go for something fancy.”

Natsuki narrowed her eyes. “Which is another way of saying I’m poor as shit and my house sucks,” she said flatly.

Monika pursed her lips. “That wasn’t what I meant…!”

“I’m not offended,” Natsuki said curtly. “I know how it is.”

Yuri pointed to one of the doors leading into the room. “I’ll… get us something to drink.”

“The most expensive wine you have, Yuri!” Sayori yelled at her as Yuri exited the room.

Monika walked over to the table, which was already setup with a deck of cards and a jar full of folded up paper, which she quickly deduced had to be the penalty jar. “It looks like we already have everything we need to get started!”

Sayori and Natsuki sat down on one on the left couch, with Sayori closer to the center of the room, and immediately leaned back, slumping into the couch so deeply that they couldn’t reach the table anymore. “Uhm...” Sayori said, staring blankly from her position.

Aoi sat down on the other couch near Sayori, and she too found that sitting as far back as possible in the couch meant being way too far away from the table. Each of the couches were nearly a meter wide in the seating alone, and seemed to be designed for giants.

“I think we’re going to need some pillows or something,” Sayori remarked.

Yuri reentered the room, two bottles of wine tucked under her armpit and five ornate glasses carefully pinched in her other hand.

“Hey Yuri,” Aoi said, craning her neck to look at her, “where would we find pillows in your house? We need something so we can lean back in these couches while still being upright and close to the table.”

Carefully setting the glasses and wine down on the table, Yuri motioned towards a different door. “There should be plenty in the linen closet.”

“Also blankets,” Natuski said, folding her arms around herself. “Your house is cold as tits.”

“We could start a fire,” Monika offered. “That’s a real fireplace, right Yuri?”

Yuri nodded. “I, ah… I have never done so myself though, so I do not know how you could go about it...”

“I’ve got it!” Monika got to tending to the fireplace, while Aoi went with Yuri to scrounge up pillows and blankets.

Fifteen minutes later, with a tepid but well-fed fire going and with enough blankets and pillows to get the club comfortable (and more wine than 18-year-olds should be consuming), Monika sat down in the recliner. “Okay! Time to finally begin the Literature Club’s second game of Strip Poker!”

“Hell yeah!” Sayori announced, pumping her fist in the air. Natsuki raised her own fist in solidarity, along with Aoi, and Yuri who had seated herself next to Aoi.

“Thank you Sayori. So this time around we’ll be having the same rules as before. Five Card Draw Poker, you get to discard and redraw as many or as few cards from your hand as you wish once, and then we reveal hands and whomever has the worst hand loses. If you lose, you have to take a piece of clothing off, or use up a penalty, and if you have neither left to use up, you’re out of the game, and you have to masturbate until you cum.”

Sayori began involuntarily giggling as Monika said that.

“Now, like before, no one is allowed to touch each other unless a penalty says so, so―”

“Are you sure about that?” Sayori said, smirking.

Monika narrowed her eyes. “Sayori...”

“Look,” Sayori said, gesturing with her hands, “there’s a super cute girl next to me on the couch, and once we start getting down to the wire, maybe she’s going to need some spot inspections!”

Natsuki scooted a few centimeters away from Sayori. However, she also had a blush on her face. “I’m not cute...”

“I’m pretty sure that’s exactly why we have that rule,” Monika said, sighing. “Besides, I have it on pretty good authority that there’s quite a few penalties in the jar this time that will allow you to indulge that need...”

Sayori gasped. “Is the Red String of Fate still in there?!”

“We’ll just have to find out, won’t we?” Monika replied, rolling her eyes. “I swear, I can’t believe you talked me into adding it last time.” She then clapped her hands together and perked up. “So! Inventory Check! We need to find out how many clothes each of us are wearing! Both socks count as a single item, like last time.”

“Six,” said Yuri.

“Six,” said Aoi.

“Five,” said Natsuki.

“Six,” said Monika.

“Three,” said Sayori.

The other four girls turned and stared at Sayori.

Sayori winced. “Well, I still don’t have any underwear on since… You know.”

The room went silent.

“If I might offer a suggestion,” Yuri said, clearing her throat, “I think we all much more enjoyed this game when we were playing in pajamas―perhaps we should take the opportunity to re-clothe ourselves before beginning this game.”

“Err,” Aoi said, raising her hand, “that’s not a bad idea, but with what clothes? I doubt any of your pajamas will fit us, especially with how big your boobs are.”

Yuri blushed and covered her face. “I...”

“At least you have boobs,” Natsuki said to Aoi. “Speaking of, how is it that even you have bigger boobs than I do?!”

“I’ll share my hormones with you if it’ll help,” Aoi replied loftily.

“So… On the topic of clothes...” Monika pulled out the tablet again. “I actually have an idea about that.” She tapped the tablet a few times, and then turned to Yuri. “So the master bedroom has a walk-in closet, right?”

* * *

Aoi, Natsuki, and Yuri stood, wide-eyed, in front of the doorway into the white void that had materialized in Yuri’s parents’ bedroom, unsure whether they wanted to step inside.

Abruptly, Sayori stuck her head out from inside of it. “What are you guys waiting for??”

“Well, partly you,” Aoi remarked, “since now we at least know this thing isn’t going to kill us.”

Sayori’s face dropped. “You were using me as a test subject!?”

“We would never do such a thing to you,” Yuri said, averting her eyes, “but you did make the decision to enter the portal before we had assessed what we were looking at.”

Scoffing, Monika folded her arms. “It’s not a portal, it’s just a bunch of clothes collected in a single place. But I couldn’t figure out how to replace the clothes in her parent’s closet with these, so I just blew out the entire room and replaced it with the stuff we needed.”

“Oh good. Setting up a place for us to choose clothes meant deleting an entire closet,” Aoi said.

Natsuki made an uncomfortable whining noise with her mouth.

Throwing up her hands, Aoi sighed. “Never change, Monika.” She then stepped into the void.

* * *

“Okay, Inventory Check round 2!” Monika announced, now dressed up in a set of pastel floral-print silk pajamas. “I have six items on.”

On her left, Yuri sported an elegant cherry-red kimono, with gold trim running down the sides. A silk undershirt, colored a pale gold, was visible against her neck. “Six items.”

Next to Yuri, Aoi was now wearing a light-purple nightgown with lacy, pink and red trim decorated in a flowing pattern down the sides and center. “Five, although I can count as six if I take this off in two stages,” she remarked, poking at the buttons down the center of her nightgown.

Sayori, on the other couch near to Aoi, was dressed in an adorable set of costume pajamas, made to look like a brown cat with white patches. “Five. I don’t think I can take this off half-way though.”

Natsuki, finally, sitting next to Sayori, wore a pale-blue cotton t-shirt and loose dark-blue cotton short-pants. The t-shirt had a popular anime character emblazoned across the front, and the pants had various anime catchphrases scattered across its surface. “Five.”

Monika smiled, and sipped from her glass of wine. “Alright, we’ll make this easy and give a handicap to Natsuki and Sayori to bring them up to six. We’re going to do three penalties this time, anyone got any issues with that?”

“I suppose if the goal is for us to thoroughly debase ourselves, increasing the number of penalties will aid in that process,” Yuri said in an air of forced neutrality.

Sayori giggled.

Monika smiled, and then clasped her hands together. "That'll do then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, Lilith again! Just letting you know that there's still some time to submit penalties if you're still coming up with ideas, and although I set the deadline for December 20th, if there's penalties that still haven't been issued in parts of the story I haven't written yet, I'll add anything received after that date to the pool for consideration! Most of the ideas I've gotten have been very good, and even the ones that I can't use have been a lot of fun to read!
> 
> One thing I do need are a couple more mundane penalties. Not _that_ many, but I do need a couple just to add a little contrast. They don't need to be minor penalties per-se, they can be quite severe/steep, they just need to be more low-key. If you have any ideas like that, let me know!


	3. Round 00 - Bamboozled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Literature Club are subject to the highest order of bamboozling possible in a game of strip poker.

Monika picked up the deck of cards and pulled them out of the cardboard box. “Alright, so why don’t we―”

Sayori put on a pouting face, and said “wait, why do you get to deal first?!”

“Eh…?” Monika froze in place. “Well, I just assumed...”

“I think we should put it to a vote!” Sayori said cheerfully. She looked around the room in an exaggerated motion, before turning to Yuri and saying “I think she should deal first, who’s with me?”

Yuri blinked. “Well, if that is what the group wants to choose...”

Natsuki shrugged. “It doesn’t make a difference to me, so I guess I’m fine with letting Yuri go first.”

Monika sighed. “I suppose it doesn’t matter, so...”

“Hang on,” Aoi said, raising her hands in a cross sign. “I’ll agree to let Yuri deal first, but we need to make it a practice round then.”

“Wha…!” Sayori steamed. “You don’t trust her to deal cards?”

“Also, I think Yuri should deal the cards face up.” She turned to Yuri. “Deal the cards exactly the way you would normally deal them.”

Sayori fidgeted in place while Monika slowly handed the deck to Yuri, squinting at Aoi.

Yuri took the cards and blinked a few times at them, before looking to Aoi for directions.

“Just the way you normally deal cards, but deal them face up.”

Yuri nodded, and then dealt a card from the top of the deck, face up, to Aoi; then to Sayori; then to Natsuki; then to Monika; then to herself. She then repeated that cycle until each player had been dealt five cards.

At which point, Aoi’s strange request immediately demystified itself.

Aoi: [♣J ♥2 ♣9 ♥7 ♥3 ]  
Monika: [♦5 ♣5 ♠5 ♥Q ♣A ]  
Sayori: [♠A ♠K ♠Q ♠J ♠10 ]  
Natsuki: [♥6 ♦3 ♦8 ♣Q ♥8 ]  
Yuri: [♦9 ♣2 ♦2 ♠6 ♠3 ]

“Wha…! Are you fucking kidding me, Sayori?!” Natsuki exclaimed angrily.

Sayori turned her face away with a sheepish grin on her face.

Yuri placed a hand on her face. “To think that you would use me as part of your underhanded strategy…!”

Aoi shrugged her hands. “It’s like I told you guys last time. She always tries to cheat, you have to watch out for her.”

“Ugh, okay. You know what?” Monika glared at Sayori. “How about we call that an immediate loss for Sayori. Sayori, pick an article of clothing and take it off.”

Sayori pouted again. “Awwww!!!”

As Sayori reached down for her socks, Aoi raised her hand again. “Hang on, hang on.” She folded her arms in exasperation. “So I did say we should make this a practice round before telling Yuri to deal the cards. It wouldn’t be fair to actually penalize Sayori, since if she hadn’t cheated, this round wouldn’t have counted anyways.”

“Aoi...” Sayori leaned towards Aoi with a pleading expression on her face.

“Besides,” Aoi said, a smirk on her face, “everyone knows Sayori sucks at this game, so frankly, her trying to cheat is a good way to level the odds for each of us.”

Sayori playfully stuck her tongue out at Aoi.

Monika sighed. “Alright, alright, we did call this a practice round, so I guess Sayori’s off the hook. But just so we’re clear,” she said, raising an eyebrow, “anyone who gets caught cheating must treat the round as though they lost, and if someone else lost, they don’t have to treat it as a loss. That’s the rule we’re going to establish.”

“I guess that’s fine,” Natsuki said, eyeing Sayori warily.

“Very well then,” Yuri responded.

Aoi gathered up the cards and shuffled them together a few times. “How about this? I’ll draw one card for each of us, and whomever has the highest card deals first. Suits are ranked Clubs Diamonds Spades Hearts, from lowest to highest.”

Monika nodded. “That seems fair.”

Aoi flipped five cards onto the table, starting with Sayori.

Sayori: ♣4  
Natsuki: ♥9  
Monika: ♣9  
Yuri: ♣5  
Aoi: ♠K

Shrugging, Aoi shuffled the cards back together. “I guess I’m going first.”


	4. Round 01 - Psychological Warfare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri breaks the Geneva Conventions

Aoi casually shuffled the deck in her hands, eyeing Sayori cautiously to make sure she hadn’t hoarded any cards after the deception from the first round.

The honest truth was, she really didn’t want to be mean to Sayori.

As good as she was at putting up a strong front, Sayori had a frailty in her heart. Aoi had already been forced to see the ugly truth of that from the many times she’d given into her despair, but especially now, she knew Sayori was putting on a brave face because she didn’t want to be the one to break down and remind her friends what they’d all just been through.

Tonight was a night to unwind and recover, and if Monika was going to be a hardass about the rules, that wasn’t going to happen.

Satisfied with the state of the deck, Aoi dealt a card to Sayori, then to Natsuki, then to Monika, then to Yuri, then finally to herself; and again four more times.

Setting the deck down, Aoi picked up her hand and quickly scanned it, trying to keep her expression neutral.

[♣5 ♠8 ♥2 ♥A ♥4 ]

In her head, she made a farting noise.

Well, the Ace wasn’t terrible, and was probably even good enough to keep, but not a good start.

Trying to be inconspicuous, she glanced around at the other players’ faces.

Monika had a relaxed expression, suggesting her hand had to at least be decent. Natsuki looked more frustrated, so her hand was probably more in line with her own. Yuri on the other hand…

In the brief moment when Aoi had a chance to look at Yuri she seemed pleased, but she also caught Aoi’s gaze and― _was that a smirk? From Yuri???―_ said, nonchalantly, “Aoi must have a pretty bad hand.”

Aoi narrowed one of her eyes. “What makes you think that?”

“You are looking around the room, as though you are hoping someone else has a hand performing as poorly as yours. But not just out of curiosity, is it? You must be debating how to trade cards, which suggests there is perhaps a high value card in your hand. I suppose it must be at least a King or Ace―but no better.”

Out of the corner of her eye, Aoi saw a flash of movement, and Yuri’s eyes twinkled.

“And Natsuki must be doing even worse. Perhaps no better than a queen or king.”

Natsuki blurted out “how…?!” and then caught herself and hid her face behind her cards.

Monika glanced at Yuri shrewdly. “Yuri… How many books on poker have you read since the last game we played?”

“Four,” Sayori said, putting down four cards, which Aoi replaced for her.

“The moment I reacquired my memories of the previous game and had… accepted the embarrassment associated, I reflected upon my poor game performance, and decided I would like to attempt to improve.”

“Also four,” Natsuki announced.

“Three,” Monika announced while Aoi replaced Natsuki’s cards. “So you read a bunch of poker strategy guides then?”

“Three,” Yuri said, delicately removing cards from her hand. “I will confess, I actually did not get much chance to work my way through card selection strategy. However...” a slight smile formed on her face. “I did get a chance to study up on bluff and counterbluff techniques. Granted, those techniques are difficult to deploy and effectively use in this style of game but… perhaps the circumstances could change…?”

Aoi replaced all but the Ace, and reviewed her hand again.

[♥A ♥J ♣3 ♣J ♥8 ]

A pair was much more welcome, and a pair of Jacks at that. “Alright, Yuri, stop psychoanalyzing everyone and let’s see what we got.”

Aoi: [♥A ♥J ♣3 ♣J ♥8 ] Pair of Jacks  
Sayori: [♥7 ♣7 ♣9 ♥Q ♠4 ] Pair of Sevens  
Natsuki: [♦K ♥5 ♦4 ♥9 ♣4 ] Pair of Fours **(Loser)  
** Monika: [♥K ♣K ♦A ♣10 ♠5 ] Pair of Kings  
Yuri: [♦8 ♣8 ♦9 ♣Q ♠9 ] Two Pair Nines and Eights **(Winner)**

“Damnit,” Natsuki said reflexively. She then looked at Yuri suspiciously. “You scared me out of trying to go for a Flush!”

Yuri continued to ever so slightly smile.

“She’s leveled up into a poker prodigy…!” Sayori said in a hushed, awed tone.

“Handicap,” Natsuki said, glancing away from the group.

“Already?” Monika said, tilting her head.

“Might as well.”

Shrugging, Monika turned to Aoi. “Alright. I suppose it’s Sayori next. Aoi, I need―”

“I will make sure she doesn’t cheat,” Aoi said, scooping up the cards and pushing them in front of Sayori.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on the first round! For some reason, I figured the holiday break would give me more time to get things ready in time; I ended up being severely mistaken. ;_;
> 
> Things are all good now though, so we should be on a normal schedule going forwards!


	5. Round 02 - Surveying the Landscape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayori receives some important intel.

It was totally unfair.

Aoi knew that Sayori had no chance of winning the game legitimately, so to prevent her from cheating is just plain unfair.

… Okay, fine, she technically won the last game. But that was only because of the penalty where she had to diddle herself in her bedroom for five rounds―which, consequently, were five rounds where her companions had to play and lose rounds while she couldn’t.

As Sayori picked up the cards to shuffle them, she pondered whether that penalty was still in the game this time.

Then, as she shuffled them, she glanced at the other girls. Monika, Yuri, and Aoi were all eyeing her suspiciously. Natsuki was distracted trying to pick at a hangnail on one of her fingernails. _Too much attention_ , Sayori thought to herself. If she was going to try to tamper with the card dealing, it wasn’t going to be while they were all focused on her.

Deflated a little, Sayori dealt the cards in order from Natsuki around until she reached herself.

[♦10 ♥2 ♣2 ♥6 ♦4 ]

So on one hand, it’s a pair.

On the other hand, it’s a pair of twos.

Much like Natsuki’s boobs, a pair that small is hard to even call a pair at all.

She glanced at Yuri. Should she try to copy her strategy, and ditch the pair in hopes of drawing something better?

“Three,” Natsuki declared, putting her discard on the table. Could she already have a better hand?

“Three,” Monika declared. Sayori could feel the sweat building under her armpits―and not just because her costume pajamas had rather poor breath-ability.

“Five,” Yuri declared. Sayori involuntarily emitting a sigh of relief.

“Four,” Aoi said casually.

Sayori bit her lip, and then declared “three,” as she discarded everything other than the pair.

[♥2 ♣2 ♠A ♥5 ♥J ]

Technically better, but she was still worried.

“Alright, beat that!” Natsuki declared, suddenly upbeat, as she revealed her hand.

Sayori: [♥2 ♣2 ♠A ♥5 ♥J ] Pair of Twos  
Natsuki: [♠10 ♣10 ♥3 ♠K ♣K ] Two Pair Kings and Tens **(Winner)  
**Monika: [♥Q ♠Q ♦K ♠3 ♣A ] Pair of Queens  
Yuri: [♣4 ♠J ♦7 ♣5 ♣3 ] Jack High **(Loser)  
**Aoi: [♦A ♥K ♦5 ♦Q ♣7 ] Ace High

“Well, I can’t,” Monika replied, examining Natsuki’s hand. She glanced over at Yuri’s hand. “The hell happened to you??”

Yuri shrugged as she reached down to pull her socks off. “The gods of probability are fickle and retributive. I ought to have anticipated that my initial good performance would be paid back in kind.”

Aoi raised her eyebrow. “That’s… not how randomness works, actually.” She blinked, then turned to Monika. “Right?”

Monika made a bewildered expression.

  
  



	6. Round 03 - Tactical Errors

“Alright, you all had better be ready for this,” Natsuki exclaimed as she started to shuffle the cards.

Monika raised an eyebrow. “You do know that if there’s something about your shuffling and dealing technique that actually improves your performance, it’s probably cheating right? So either you’re blowing hot air, or announcing that you’re planning to cheat.” She sipped her wine nonchalantly.

Natsuki raised her index finger. “I….”

After a brief silent pause, Natsuki pointed at Monika, and concluded “… Shut up.”

“I don’t think Natsuki knows any cheating tactics,” Sayori said, placing a finger on her chin. She then grinned at Natsuki and added “want me to teach you?”

Sighing, Natsuki began to deal the cards. “I think I’m good.”

“Are you sure?” Sayori asked, half-lidding her eyes. “Just think about it. Long nights in my bedroom, in our pajamas, learning how to discretely hide cards in our clothes. And then, we start hiding our hands in each other’s clothes...” She very subtly licked her lips.

Natsuki glanced at Sayori’s expression, then at the nearly-empty wine glass in front of her, and then looked up at Aoi. “Aooiiiii… Sayori’s horny again.”

“Pshhh,” Sayori admonished, leaning back.

“What do you want me to do about it?” Aoi asked sardonically.

“I dunno, take her out back and fingerbang her until she’s cooled off?”

Yuri choked on her wine mid-sip as Natsuki said that.

“Oh please, that’s no good,” Sayori said, leaning towards Natsuki. “You see, that’s my secret: I’m always horny.” And at that, she made fingerguns with her hands and pointed them at Natsuki.

“We know,” Aoi interjected.

Natsuki finished dealing cards, and looked at her hand as Sayori did the same.

[♦8 ♦J ♦10 ♠9 ♣A ]

Natsuki bit her lip. This was awfully close to a Straight, and giving up the Ace would give her pretty good odds of getting it. But missing it would mean having a pretty terrible hand.

Looking around the room, Yuri had a smug, content expression, and her cards were resting gently on top of her chest as she savored her wine―this time seeming to be more careful so as to avoid choking on it again. But Aoi Monika and Sayori looked more flummoxed.

“Four,” Monika declared, requesting her hand replacement.

“One,” Yuri said confidently.

 _Damn._ Yuri almost certainly had a two-pair, or possibly better.

“Four,” Aoi also declared.

Yuri peeked an eye open at Aoi.

“Four,” Sayori declared.

 _Well, at least the others have trash._ “Four,” Natsuki finally also declared.

Yuri eyed Natsuki and Sayori suspiciously. As Natsuki drew her own replacement, she said in a mystified tone, “wait, all of you…?”

Natsuki blinked. “What?”

Yuri shrugged. “Never mind, I suppose we will find out when our hands are revealed.”

Natsuki shrewdly looked at her cards.

[♣A ♠Q ♥2 ♣K ♦7 ]

“DAMN IT!” She involuntarily exclaimed, clenching her free hand.

“What??” Sayori asked, jumping in her seat.

Sighing, Natsuki revealed her hand on the table. “If I’d have just ditched the Ace, I could have pulled a straight. First card I drew was a queen to complete it.”

Monika shrugged. “Especially since I was hoarding one of the other Aces you needed.”

“Me too,” Aoi said, as they all revealed their hands.

Natsuki: [♣A ♠Q ♥2 ♣K ♦7 ] Ace high King Chaser  
Monika: [♥A ♣Q ♥J ♠J ♦9 ] Pair of Jacks  
Yuri: [♥9 ♣9 ♠8 ♣8 ♠3 ] Two Pair Nines and Eights **(Winner)  
** Aoi: [♦A ♣10 ♥Q ♦3 ♥7 ] Ace high Queen Chaser **(Loser)  
** Sayori: [♠A ♦6 ♠5 ♣3 ♥6 ] Pair of Sixes

“Oh wow,” Sayori said out loud. “So all of us were holding onto Aces.”

Natsuki looked up at Yuri. “… You figured that out, didn’t you?”

Yuri shrugged, sipping her wine.

“… How?”

Yuri scanned the other four girls. “Each of the four of you were rather quick to declare four. Including Monika, who herself is generally unwilling to retain the fifth card if it is of a poor rank. The only hand I was less certain of was you, since you seemed hesitant to make your decision, but ultimately you had reached a similar conclusion as the others.”

“I think what’s really going on is that she has spying devices hidden in her boobs!” Sayori said. “I volunteer myself for the unenviable task of searching to find it!”

“Oh my god” Aoi said despondently, as she removed her socks.


	7. Round 04 - Starting Big

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayori decides to not waste any time.

Monika, for one, was glad the wine was helping her friends relax.

Especially in Sayori’s case. Half an hour ago, she’d been so stressed she was constantly on the verge of a nervous breakdown. Now, well…

She sipped her own glass of wine.

Even admitting that “terrified to the point of breaking” is a low bar to clear, “pervertedness” was a remarkable improvement.

That having been said, though, last time they played, Natsuki had been the one to go through the wine faster than everyone else, but this time around, Sayori was working through her wine perhaps a bit too quickly. Monika was starting to worry that she’d have to cut her off.

Well. The time to worry about that was when it happened, not before.

Monika picked up the cards, shuffled them briskly, and then dealt them, before picking up her own hand.

[♣2 ♥8 ♣10 ♦J ♦Q ]

Monika made a noise with her mouth that could have been mistaken for a wet fart.

“It would appear you are doing rather poorly, dear leader,” Yuri remarked, a small smile curling her mouth. “Perhaps you are currently in possession of cards no better than―”

“Shut it,” Monika quipped, glancing at Yuri’s smug expression. “You’ve probably already got a full house already.”

Glancing down at her cards, Yuri raised an eyebrow. “It would appear I am not so lucky.” She placed three cards down on the table and announced, “three.”

Yuri, on the other hand… You put a few drops in her and she starts acting like a smug, aloof, pretentious vamp. It would honestly be pretty terrifying if it weren’t so annoying.

“Four,” Aoi announced.

Sayori and Natsuki were quick to follow with the same request.

Monika considered her cards for a moment, and then also agreed to replace four cards.

[♦Q ♥10 ♦4 ♣4 ♠2 ]

Whelp. Could be worse.

“Alright, guys. Please tell me you can’t beat a pair of fours.”

Aoi sucked in air through her teeth. “Not so much.”

Monika: [♦Q ♥10 ♦4 ♣4 ♠2 ] Pair of Fours

Yuri: [♦9 ♣9 ♣K ♥J ♥9 ] Three of a Kind Nines **(Winner)**

Aoi: [♣A ♦7 ♥2 ♠5 ♠8 ] Ace high Eight Chaser

Sayori: [♠A ♦2 ♦6 ♥4 ♠3 ] Ace High Six Chaser **(Loser)**

Natsuki: [♠K ♣8 ♥3 ♦A ♣3 ] Pair of Threes

“That almost gives me a little reassurance that she’s not cheating,” Aoi mused, putting a hand on her chin.

“I wouldn’t do that to you guys!” Sayori said, striking a faux-innocent pose.

“Yes you would.”

Sighing, Sayori shrugged. “You have to learn to trust people.” She closed an eye and looked at Monika. “Hand me the Penalty Jar.”

Monika blinked at her. “Already? You haven’t even taken anything off yet!”

Sayori grinned. “I want to get to the good stuff early!”

Monika stiffly reached for the penalty jar and handed it to Sayori.

“Alright,” Sayori said, sticking her tongue out. “Let’s see what we got...”

Snatching a paper out of the jar, Sayori held it up and read it: “You must wear a ball gag until the next time you win a round. You cannot exchange cards until the gag is removed.”

Natsuki sat straight up. “Oh fuck!”

Aoi gulped some of her wine. “You weren’t kidding about the penalties being harsher this time around.”

Wincing, Sayori grinned sheepishly. “…. Is it too late to just take my socks off?”

Monika reached into the basket and pulled her hand out, twirling the ball gag around on her finger. Smiling smugly, she simply said, “yup.”

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Penalty was provided by a contributor who wished to remain anonymous!


	8. Round 05 - Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri considers the path she took to reach this point; Sayori becomes unintelligible

Yuri remembered it all very clearly.

Monika created the null session, and with it, it was finally possible to sustain their memories across game sessions. Shortly after that, she recovered all their old memories―or at least as many as she could find―and gave them back to all the club members. And shortly after that…

… Things got boring.

It’s one thing to live through a numbing endless abyss if the moment it ends, you’ve forgotten all your memories of having lived through it. It’s another to have to actually remember the abyss. To have memories consist almost entirely of it.

That was why the null session was created, after all: to give them all something to _do_ while waiting for the game session to start again.

Well.

They _were_ a Literature Club, after all.

So Yuri read.

And at one point, dissatisfied with her performance the last time they’d played poker, she got curious. Started trying to learn how to predict other player’s hands.

She had been determined that if they ever played again (irrespective of whether it was in a lewd capacity or not) she would demonstrate her superior tactics and psychology.

… As to whether she would bear results…

Monika stepped back from Sayori, letting go of the strap. “Alright Sayori, is that comfortable?”

“Af wanf hoof hoo uuf muuf”

Natsuki squinted. “What?”

“ahf oof aaf oof muu loof, reef muuf uuf, anf uuf muuf uufee.” Sayori stared at the group, unable to make mouth shapes to express her mood, although there was a twinkling sensation to her eyes that seemed to suggest she was almost thrilled.

“Yeah, she’s fine,” Aoi remarked, leaning back on the sofa in a lounging position.

Yuri gathered up the discarded cards and began shuffling. “I find myself rather concerned about what terrible penalties await the rest of us,” she said cautiously.

“Well, I think the solution is to just never lose again,” Monika replied, smirking.

Squinting at Monika, Yuri dealt the cards around the table and then looked at her hand.

[♥2 ♣2 ♦Q ♥10 ♣10]

_Careful, Yuri. You do not want to express your elation at a moment like this. Although this game lacks measured betting and taunting, expressing the quality of your cards may encourage a player to adopt a riskier strategy instead of a safer strategy; and were that to happen, your victory would be far less assured._

“Four,” Aoi remarked, grimacing.

_So nothing; and with that grimace, the card she retained is probably not even as much as an Ace._

“Eeef!” Sayori declared, nodding her head vigorously.

… _Perhaps ‘three’? Not that it will matter, but it is unlikely that her hand is the poorest._

“Three,” Natsuki said, looking pensive.

_A pair, but a low pair._

“Three,” Monika said with an aloof expression.

_High Pair._

Yuri smiled. “One”

“Oh, fucking hell,” Natsuki blurted out, staring daggers at Yuri.

[♥10 ♣10 ♥2 ♣2 ♦8 ]

Slight downgrade, but hardly a hand to complain about, especially given that Sayori is nearly guaranteed to have a worse hand. “I feel remarkably confident about my circumstances,” she said, before revealing her hand.

Yuri: [♥10 ♣10 ♥2 ♣2 ♦8 ] Two Pair; Tens and Twos  
Aoi: [♥K ♥9 ♦6 ♣4 ♦2 ] King High **(Loser)  
** Sayori: [♥A ♥4 ♦4 ♥7 ♣Q ] Pair of Fours  
Natsuki: [♠3 ♣3 ♠8 ♠5 ♥8 ] Two Pair; Eights and Threes  
Monika: [♠J ♣J ♦5 ♥5 ♦K ] Two Pair: Jacks and Fives **(Winner)**

Damn, Monika just barely edged her out. That’s okay though. After all, this isn’t a game about winning; it’s a game about making sure not to lose. And for those that do lose…

“Careful Aoi, that’s your second loss already!” Natsuki teased.

Aoi exhaled pensively, then unbuttoned the top of her nightgown. Doing so revealed a silken undershirt, a vibrant pink in color.

“ehf ehf ehf ehf ehf”, Sayori said, trying to strike a seductive pose with the ball gag in her mouth.

  
  



	9. Round 06 - One in Seven and a Half Trillion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayori beats the spread; in more than one way.
> 
> Inventory Check:
> 
> Aoi: feeling breezy (4 items, 3 penalties)  
> Sayori: A bottom-left Sub (5 items, 2 penalties, 1 handicap) **Unable to Trade Cards or speak**  
>  Natsuki: Vibing―but unfortunately not the sexy kind (5 items, 3 penalties)  
> Monika: Aloof Chessmaster (6 items, 3 penalties)  
> Yuri: Can read your soul (5 items, 3 penalties)

Aoi shuffled the cards carefully, making sure to keep an eye on Sayori.

For her part, Sayori seemed to be enjoying the very mild bondage, but the restriction on card trading was going to make her lose pretty quickly―which was an incentive to cheat.

And oh did Sayori like to cheat at games.

One of Aoi’s earliest memories with Sayori (she had long since stopped caring whether those memories were real or not) was playing video games with her. She’d gotten one of those cheating tools that lets you modify the game’s memory, and used it to secretly give herself extra attack power or defense, to make sure her characters were always the strongest.

Sometimes, she even managed to win that way.

That was the thing with Sayori: it never seemed to actually be about trying to win. Sometimes it made her gameplay easier, but a lot of the time it just seemed to exist for the purpose of messing with people, and even sometimes actively made it harder for her. A lot of their friends used to get really mad at Sayori over it, but Aoi had figured out that Sayori was more a troll than a sore loser, and ended up going along with it, for the sake of her dear friend.

Still…

Aoi began distributing cards.

She couldn’t help but confess a competitive side to herself, and she’d be damned if she let Sayori win without a fair fight.

Picking up her cards, Aoi grimaced.

[♣8 ♦Q ♦10 ♣4 ♦J ]

The damn four was interrupting what could have been a straight. Aoi pondered for a moment whether or not it was worth risking to try to replace only the four to finish the straight.

She glanced at Natsuki. That was the sort of thing she might do.

Natsuki, for her part, was staring at her cards with a frustrated expression. Aoi wondered how to parse that, and accepted that she didn’t have Yuri’s talent for cold reading.

“Eeef!” Sayori declared, a delighted expression on her face. Like the previous round, she didn’t actually exchange any cards, but Aoi bit her lip, suspecting Sayori’s cards had to be pretty decent.

“Three,” Natsuki said, her disappointed expression not abating when picking up the replacement.

“Four,” Monika said, with a fake look of optimism on her face.

“Three,” Yuri said casually.

… Yeah, almost certainly not worth it. “Four,” Aoi went with, discarding everything except the queen.

[♦Q ♥Q ♦6 ♦5 ♥J ]

And with that, Aoi felt a lot better about her hand.

“Got anything to challenge a pair of queens?” Aoi announced proudly, throwing her cards down.

“Aif Aof!” Sayori belted out, also laying her cards down.

Aoi raised her eyebrow as the five of them all displayed their hands:

Aoi: [♦Q ♥Q ♦6 ♦5 ♥J ] Pair of Queens  
Sayori: [♦K ♣K ♣2 ♦8 ♦9 ] Pair of Kings **(Winner)  
**Natsuki: [♥2 ♠2 ♠Q ♣9 ♣5 ] Pair of Twos  
Monika: [♣Q ♥4 ♣3 ♠9 ♦7 ] Queen High **(Loser)  
**Yuri: [♠4 ♦4 ♠J ♠3 ♠10] Pair of Fours

“She cheated!” Natsuki yelled, staring wide-eyed at Sayori’s hand.

“I feel like if she was going to cheat,” Monika said, leaning her head on her side, “she’d have gone for something more impressive than a pair of kings.”

Aoi shrugged. “I was watching her, she didn’t do anything sneaky.”

Sayori began fidgeting with the buckle on the back of her gag. After a couple of seconds, she pulled it off. “Plech!”

“Welcome back to the land of the verbose,” Yuri regarded warmly. “How was your trip away?”

“That might just be the weakest penalty ever,” Sayori stated flatly. “I figured I was going to be screwed for the rest of the game.”

“The cards are awful fickle,” Aoi replied. “Speaking of,” she added, turning towards Monika.

Monika reached for the penalty jar.

“You too?”

Monika smiled mysteriously. “I have confidence that my replacement strategy will ultimately triumph over the rest of you. So it’s only natural that I take an early penalty to try to level the odds.”

“Oooooh! Monika’s fired up!” Sayori exclaimed.

“Or she’s just a cocky bitch,” Natsuki said, smirking.

Monika tilted her head as she read the penalty. “Wager on who will lose the next round. If you’re wrong, you must make out with the actual loser and discard a piece of clothing. If you end up being the loser (and you don’t predict yourself) you must repeat the penalty again.”

“Hmmmmm….” Sayori said, smirking. “This is going to be revealing, don’t you think? Whomever she picks means that’s the person she thinks is worst at the game. But can she really bring herself to―”

“Yuri,” Monika said flatly.

Natsuki, Aoi, and Sayori burst out laughing as Yuri took on a scandalized look. “President… I had no idea that you had such a low opinion of my technical skills...”

“No offense,” Monika said, sipping her wine, “but you easily have the worst replacement strategy out of all of us. Being good at reading players doesn’t change that. And since Sayori’s penalty is void now, it doesn’t make sense to pick her either.”

“Still...” Yuri said, turning away.

“Hey, Aoi,” Sayori said, striking another seductive pose. “Like I said, I was all ready to be screwed for the rest of the game, and since the penalty isn’t going to do it… How about…?” She spread her legs by lifting one up and placing her foot on the rest of the couch.

“No.”

“Rats!” Sayori said, sitting upright. “Oh well, I’ll just have to fish for the penalty that’ll make it happen.”

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This penalty was provided by a contributor who wished to remain anonymous!


	10. Round 07 - Entrapment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayori does battle against an opponent she has grossly underestimated.

Sayori was facing a crisis.

Before her, lay a path that had been struck in twain.

A conundrum of confounding complications.

A pernicious, perplexing puzzle.

A weighty, weary, will o’ the wisp.

And it all hung on the cards that had been delivered to her hand.

By her own dealing strategy.

[♣8 ♠A ♠Q ♠2 ♣10]

The ace would be a way to secure her hand. It was pretty common for players to lose against an Ace-high, just because there were so many ways to get unlucky.

So that was, ultimately, the obvious decision.

But…

Sayori looked up at Monika. At her voluptuous form.

The silk pajamas contoured closely to Monika’s body, and even if she was wearing a bra (and, unfortunately, judging by the clothing count she announced at the start of the game, she almost certainly was), the full shape of her breasts were visible by the way they filled out her pajamas. She had a subtle-yet-enticing curvature to her waist, and―

Sayori bit her lip.

_Those LEGS. DAMN._

She glanced at her nearly-empty second glass of wine. Then, she returned to staring at her cards in frustration, trying to justify the decision she wanted to make.

“Are you going to make your replacement or not?!” Natsuki exclaimed, huffing.

“Yeah, what’s the hold up?” Aoi asked more patiently.

Sayori slipped back to reality for a moment, remembering that all the other girls had already made their replacements (three for Natsuki, four for Monika, four for Yuri, and four for Aoi).

“If I were to conjecture, she is debating whether to discard the two, or the...” Yuri squinted for a moment at Sayori. “I suppose the other would have to be an Ace, right?”

Natsuki stared dumbfounded at Yuri. “What?”

Monika’s eyes widened.

Sayori pouted, “how do you know what my cards are?!”

Yuri sipped her wine. “Naturally, if all of your cards were of high quality, you would be debating simply discarding all of them. However, you alternate glancing between two of them in particular, therefore it has to be a choice between a high card and a very low card.” She averted her gaze for a moment. “I got lucky predicting it had to be a two, but since you are having such a difficult time making the decision, the high card must be of good enough quality that your desire to win this game, and your desire to engage in oral congress with our club president, must be competing intensely within you.”

Monika narrowed her eyes. “Sayori...” She had a deeply conflicted expression on her face.

“Errrrrrr...” Sayori emitted.

“Let me ask you this...” Aoi said, leaning into the armrest of her couch, her head resting on her hand, “what do you feel in your heart?”

“Pssh. I don’t know!”

Aoi squinted at Sayori. “Okay, let me try a different question.” Then, smirking, she said, “what do you feel in your _pussy_?”

Natsuki gasped.

Sayori’s cheeks flushed, and immediately, she discarded everything except the two. “Four!”

Aoi sipped her wine. “There it is.”

Sayori slapped her cards down on the table without even looking at them.

Sayori: [♠2 ♥8 ♥9 ♥Q ♥7 ] Queen High **(Loser)  
** Natsuki: [♠9 ♣9 ♦K ♠4 ♠10] Pair of Nines  
Monika: [♦Q ♥K ♦6 ♥J ♦3 ] King High  
Yuri: [♦A ♦10 ♣A ♠7 ♠6 ] Pair of Aces **(Winner)  
** Aoi: [♥A ♣K ♣3 ♦9 ♣7 ] Ace High

Monika sighed exasperatedly. “I suppose you’ve saved me from losing this round, in exchange for my purity.

“YES!” Sayori exclaimed, jumping up from her seat.

Monika pulled the top half of her pajamas off, as penance for the penalty, as Sayori began to make her way around the table.

“Don’t forget, Sayori,” Aoi said, “you did lose this round, so you―”

Before Aoi could finish her sentence, Sayori managed to, in a single move, jump out of the cat pajamas she was wearing, revealing she was wearing only a bra, panties, and socks underneath; however, the top of the costume pajamas were still attached to her head. She then immediately sat down on Monika’s lap, grinning eagerly. “Hi!”

Monika blinked at her. “What… _are_ you, exactly?”

“Horny!”

Was the only thing she said, before she latched her lips onto Monika’s.

Sayori didn’t waste any time before attempting to stick her tongue into Monika’s mouth. The penalty didn’t specify a time limit, so she figured she had maybe a minute before Monika decided to call it, and she wasn’t going to waste a second not tonguing Monika as much as possible.

Monika, for her part, seemed much more reserved. She did accommodate Sayori’s attack, but seemed to be disinterested in matching her passion.

Sayori began to feel disappointed, a little. Monika was so beautiful, to be this bad at kissing was a pretty big letdown―

…!

It was too late by the time that Sayori realized the trap Monika had sprung for her.

Sayori had gone on the offensive early, and didn’t prepare herself for what Monika would do.

First, she placed one hand on Sayori’s upper back, and the other firmly grasped her buttock. Then, in a careful maneuver, Monika pulled her as close as possible, and used her tongue to pin Sayori’s tongue in her mouth.

“Eeep!”

Then, having taken control of the situation, Monika returned the assault ten-fold, mercilessly breaking Sayori’s resolve, piece by piece. Every time she tried to move her own tongue, Sayori would be attacked by Monika again, and she felt her strength weaken as she felt a tingling sensation run up her body.

Then, very abruptly, Monika shifted one of her legs, and gripped Sayori’s butt harder, causing her nether region to brush against Monika’s leg. _Oh god her leg…_

As Sayori began to breathe heavier and heavier against the intensity of the kiss, she realized she was completely out of her league in this battle. Her opponent wasn't merely playing to win, she was playing to kill.

Feeling her vision start to go blurry, Sayori jerked her head back and gasped. Monika didn’t stop her.

Sayori glanced at Monika’s smirking, smug face. “Had enough?” Monika asked in a lilting tone.

What a loaded question.

She could feel the throbbing in her nethers, as her clit demanded enough attention to put her over the edge. No, she hadn’t _possibly_ had enough.

But on a gut, visceral level, she knew Monika wasn’t going to give her what she wanted. Not yet. Not right now. And if she fell for Monika’s deception now…

“I… I’m good, I think,” Sayori weakly uttered.

Sayori clumsily placed her hands on the armrests for Monika’s chair, and lifted herself off of her.

A wet patch had formed, both on her panties, and on the silk of Monika’s pajama bottoms, at the point where she had been sitting. And she very awkwardly stumbled back to her seat.

She was vaguely aware of the stunned expressions on all three of the other girls’ faces, as she sat down.


	11. Round 08 - Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayori is on edge as the rest of the group tries to reconcile with a truth they weren't prepared for

For a short while, none of the girls spoke. Natsuki was supposed to be shuffling the cards to deal them, but she had gotten so distracted that she was just holding the cards, barely folded together into a proper deck, as she tried to reconcile what she had just witnessed.

“Well, are we going to continue the game, or not?” Monika asked in an aloof voice.

“I think we all need a moment,” Aoi remarked, now sitting in an awkward position with one of her legs raised.

“Frankly, I don’t see what the big deal is,” Yuri remarked, glancing towards a corner of the room.

“Eh…?!” Aoi pointed dramatically at Yuri. “Okay, I know that’s bullshit. You just used a contraction! You’re thoroughly shook, whether you want to admit it or not.”

Yuri looked aghast. “I…. Oh god...”

Monika scoffed. “Don’t pick on Yuri just because you’re trying to distract everyone from the fact that you have a boner now.”

“I don’t have a boner!” Aoi shouted.

The room went silent as the other four girls looked at Aoi and the obviously uncomfortable position she’d contorted her legs into. Aoi stared defiantly at the other girls, but eventually relented, blushing, and folding her hands in her lap.

“… Maybe I do...” She admitted.

Natsuki smirked, trying to be teasing, as she finally finished incorporating the cards together. “Now now, be nice to Aoi and her boner.”

“Ingratiating yourself to her is not going to improve the odds that she will once again use it upon you,” Yuri said, raising an eyebrow.

“Ghh!” Natsuki flustered. “That wasn’t what I meant!”

Noticing that Sayori still hadn’t said anything, Natsuki glanced over at her, to find that she was sitting still, concentrating very hard on the table in front of her.

“Hey, Sayori, you alright?” Natsuki asked, reaching her hand out to touch Sayori’s shoulder.

The moment she made contact, Sayori emitted a high-pitched―and undeniably lewd―moan and retreated away, gripping her hands into her legs.

“Uh.”

“I’m...” Sayori shivered. “Alright, I just need to… Calm myself… Before I…”

Whirling around to look at Monika’s aloof face, Natsuki queried “what did you do to her?!”

Sighing, Monika shrugged. “Well, if you must know, I might have used a very special technique I learned to heighten her sensitivity. If she’s going to play dirty to try to score make outs with me, it’s only fair I mess with her back.”

“Wait, did you hack her code again?!” Natsuki exclaimed.

Scowling, Monika replied “no, I didn’t hack her!” She rolled her eyes for a moment, adding “we’re all unplugged anyways, I couldn’t do that even if I wanted to. No, this is just… human physiology.”

“Well, how long does it last?”

“Maybe an hour, although...” Monika smirked, “she can make it go away herself, if she wants.”

“Scary...” Aoi said, looking at Monika. “I had no idea our club president was such a sadist...”

“She… She won’t beat me…!” Sayori gripped herself so tightly that her knuckles turned while, but a grin was starting to form on her face. “I will emerge victorious in this war. I simply had to cut my losses in this battle.”

Aoi glanced down at the cushion where Sayori was sitting. “Yeah… good luck with that. Hey Natsuki, wanna deal the cards before we have to start piling up sandbags around her?”

“Good idea,” Natsuki said curtly before finishing up her shuffling and dealing the cards.

[♥7 ♦3 ♥5 ♠4 ♣5 ]

_Oh, right. Trying to actually win this game._

A pair of fives wasn’t terrible, but Natsuki couldn’t help but feel a little uneasy.

Depending on what the others had though…

“Four,” Monika declared.

“Five,” Yuri declared, having apparently chosen to discard her whole hand.

“One,” Aoi announced, causing a side-eye from Yuri.

“It would appear you have stolen my luck for the round, Aoi,” Yuri remarked.

“T-hree,” Sayori announced, still holding very still.

“Three,” Natsuki said dispassionately.

[♥5 ♣5 ♦A ♥9 ♠6 ]

Natsuki made a wet, farting sound with her mouth before revealing her hand.

Natuski: [♥5 ♣5 ♦A ♥9 ♠6 ] Pair of Fives  
Monika: [♣K ♦8 ♦7 ♠10 ♦10] Pair of Tens  
Yuri: [♠K ♦6 ♥8 ♠3 ♣7 ] King High **(Loser)  
** Aoi: [♥A ♠A ♥Q ♠Q ♣A ] Full House **(Winner)  
** Sayori: [♥3 ♣3 ♦9 ♦K ♣10] Pair of Threes

“I suppose it cannot be helped,” Yuri said as she shrugged off her Kimono, folding it neatly over the back of her chair. Doing so more directly revealed the silken undershirt she was wearing, along with the bloomers she’d chosen to wear.

“Hmmmmmmmmmm...” Sayori emitted, averting her gaze from Yuri.

“So scared to start using your penalties?” Monika asked.

Natsuki, reflecting on the three unused penalties she still had, shivered. “Why did we agree to have three, again?”

“Because we’re all a bunch of perverts,” Aoi said despondently.

Natsuki looked at Sayori, who was biting her lip. “Oh. Right.”


	12. Round 09 - Beauty in the Face of Oblivion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monika is hoarding essential services

Despite her attitude, Monika did feel bad for Sayori.

Sayori might be a little handsy when she’s horny, but she’s also the last person who would ever disrespect someone’s consent, and it was in the spirit of the game to flirt as aggressively as possible with the other players as the rounds progressed; and while Monika didn’t think that Sayori had a ‘crush’, per-se, on herself, she also knew that in all the timelines and resets, especially among those Sayori had retained memories, Aoi’s reciprocation of her feelings had been… not always especially enthusiastic.

Which was a complicated way of saying that Sayori was pretty wound up, sexually speaking, and immediately turning the dial up to eleven during their makeout session was probably verging on mean.

Well.

Maybe when this game is over, Monika would treat her.

Maybe.

Monika did a flourish with the deck of cards where she held her hands apart and rapidly flicked the cards from one hand to the other, before she began to deal the cards out.

[♥9 ♠5 ♣J ♠4 ♠10]

Monika sucked in air through her teeth, before realizing that this was exposing her poor hand, and winced.

“Worry not, president,” Yuri airily spoke without looking away from her cards. “I can most certainly guarantee that my hand is in a position not superior to yours.” She then placed all her cards on the table. “Five.”

Aoi, meanwhile, looked a lot more confident. “Three.”

Sayori had adopted a position on her sofa where her butt was elevated an inch or two from the cushions, by sitting with her legs splayed. “Three...” she said, her voice trailing.

Natsuki grinned slightly as she looked at Sayori, before announcing “three” for herself as well.

Monika exhaled. “Well, in deference to my having insulted Yuri’s skills before humiliating myself several rounds ago, I’m going to go ahead and follow her lead. Five.”

[♣3 ♦K ♥8 ♣10 ♣6 ]

“Oh, you’ve gotta be kidding me...” Monika fretted, laying her cards out, causing the other girls to follow suit.

Monika: [♣3 ♦K ♥8 ♣10 ♣6 ] King High **(Loser)  
** Yuri: [♠6 ♣5 ♥K ♠K ♥3 ] Pair of Kings  
Aoi: [♥A ♠A ♦5 ♣2 ♦6 ] Pair of Aces **(Winner)  
** Sayori: [♠3 ♦3 ♣A ♣4 ♠8 ] Pair of Threes  
Natsuki: [♥J ♠J ♣7 ♦A ♠9 ] Pair of Jacks

“I’m not saying you shouldn’t be nicer to Yuri,” Aoi said, her eyes twinkling, “but she doesn’t control the randomness of the card draws, so if your plan was to reset your karma, you may want to look for a different approach.”

Monika threw her feet in front of herself, and then tugged on the ends of both of her socks and yanked them off, revealing her well-pedicured feet.

Aoi blinked at Monika, then looked up from her feet. “Hey, when did you find the time to get your feet cleaned up like that?”

Shrugging, Monika replied, “Before I lost control of the simulation, I used its coroutines to beautify myself now and then.”

Interjecting, Natsuki looked indignant. “And you didn’t think to share some of that with us?”

Monika rolled her eyes. “I would have thought about it, but some of you were off committing murder, it seemed like a bad combination.”

“Excuses,” Aoi replied sardonically, as she pushed the cards to Yuri.


	13. Round 10 - The Gauntlet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayori refuses to back down from a challenge, and again faces an opponent she is unprepared for

“That is a rather selfish act, President,” Yuri remarked loftily, as she picked up the cards.

“Sue me,” Monika retorted. “About a day ago I saw a shoggoth with thirteen hundred fifty-two-and-a-half eyes, maybe they’ll make a good lawyer.”

Yuri rolled her eyes as she shuffled.

Noticeably, Sayori was fidgeting on the couch.

 _Poor girl_ , Yuri thought to herself. Then, she began dealing cards around the table.

[♠6 ♦6 ♣8 ♦10 ♥Q ]

Yuri stared impassively at her cards, trying not to betray her hand to anyone else. Because it was an open mystery whether a pair of sixes was worth keeping.

She knew what Monika would say in a situation like this, and if the last game were any kind of judge, there was probably a good case for Monika’s strategy; she had, indeed, very nearly won the game, Sayori’s self-sabotage notwithstanding, and even if she was unable to express it in kinder terms, her advice was probably worth listening to.

But for Yuri’s part, she was content to stay with her own strategy, flawed though it might be. In a way, it had almost become a challenge for her: if she could defeat Monika using her flawed replacement strategy, it would constitute that much more of a humiliating defeat for her.

“Four,” Aoi announced.

…. Perhaps.

Or it might just bring her own downfall that much faster.

“Four,” Sayori declared.

“Three,” Natsuki said causally.

“Four,” Monika bristled.

 _Natsuki probably has a better hand than me, pre-replacement. That reads like a pair of nines or tens. So if I stay with my hand, I definitely cannot beat her. Aoi, Sayori, and Monika, however, appear to be quite dissatisfied with their replacements, and if we keep this pair, we almost certainly avoid losing. The answer is obvious._ “Three,” Yuri declared, keeping the sixes.

[♠6 ♦6 ♣A ♥10 ♣3 ]

_Undeniably an improvement._

“Let us witness our fates,” Yuri declared.

Yuri: [♠6 ♦6 ♣A ♥10 ♣3 ] Pair of Sixes  
Aoi: [♠A ♥5 ♠9 ♠7 ♣Q ] Ace High, Queen Chaser  
Sayori: [♥K ♣6 ♦8 ♠2 ♣J ] King High **(Loser)  
** Natsuki: [♥9 ♦9 ♥A ♦K ♥3 ] Pair of Nines **(Winner)  
** Monika: [♦A ♥J ♣10 ♦5 ♥2 ] Ace High, Jack Chaser

“Really cutting it close there, prez,” Natsuki chirped.

“The game is trying very hard to scare me,” Monika mused. She then turned to Sayori. “Alright, what’s it going to be?”

Sayori held out her hand. “Penalty!”

“Seriously?!” Natsuki exclaimed.

“Sayori...” Aoi said, in between sips of her wine, “This seems, uh.”

“Gimme, gimme!” Sayori pouted, opening and closing her palm.

Monika shrugged, grabbed the penalty jar, and held it out for Sayori to reach into.

… _Were that we all had her courage in the face of danger._

Grinning, Sayori read the penalty.

Then, very quickly, her grin turned stale.

“Well?” Aoi asked.

“Haaah...” Sayori turned to look at Aoi, a facsimile of a smile plastered on her face. “You immediately gain a handicap. At the end of each round, before the loser takes their action, if you still have this handicap, you must draw an additional penalty.”

“Oh fuck.”

“I believe, actually, that will be the least of what will end up happening to her before this night is over,” Yuri remarked.

There was a brief pause, before Aoi, Monika, and Natsuki all sighed in unison.

“… Well, I thought it was clever,” Yuri said, blushing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The penalty this round was provided by rotten_spacey-mage!


	14. Round 11 - Two-for-One Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri is about to become especially popular
> 
> Inventory Check:
> 
> Aoi: A little buzzed (Nightgown half-removed, undershirt, bra, underwear, 3 penalties unused)  
> Sayori: castingcouch.jpg (bra, underwear, socks, 1 handicap, 1 special handicap, 1 penalty unused; receives additional penalties until special handicap is removed)  
> Natsuki: Feeling an unearned sense of confidence (t-shirt, shorts, socks, bra, underwear, 3 penalties unused)  
> Monika: Not enjoying her luck (bottom pajamas, undershirt, bra, underwear, 2 penalties unused)  
> Yuri: Pensieve (undershirt, “bloomers”, bra, underwear, 3 penalties unused)

Aoi fought the urge to bite her lip as she shuffled the cards.

The unavoidable reality was that Sayori’s attempts to make the game as difficult—and kinky—as possible for herself were having an effect on Aoi who, although she’d never really seen Sayori in a romantic light before, she couldn’t deny having occasionally seen her in a more erotic sense. Not always, and she’d never lied about Sayori’s status as a pseudo-sister to her being an uncomfortable barrier to get over, but Sayori was still an incredibly cute girl, and as the last game had demonstrated beyond a shadow of a doubt, there was an incredibly kinky side to Sayori that Aoi had only begun to comprehend.

And it would be quite fair to say she wasn’t prepared for it.

As the cards went down, she glanced at Sayori, observing her fidgeting in place. Even if she’d had a chance to unwind from whatever ‘sex magic’ Monika had used on her during their brief makeout session, the potential for however many penalties she was about to rack up was almost certainly undoing any calm.

[♦4 ♠10 ♥Q ♣2 ♣8 ]

Wincing, Aoi prepared to discard most of those cards, given how poor her hand was.

“Four!” Sayori announced, a frenetic smile on her face, which quickly wavered once she saw her replacement cards. “Ah…”

“Two,” Natsuki announced, grinning at Sayori.

“Four,” Monika announced, looking slightly more optimistic than Aoi felt.

“Three,” Yuri said shrewdly, before giving a slight smile at her replacement cards.

“Four,” Aoi said, bracing for the replacement.

[♥Q ♥3 ♥7 ♣9 ♠K ]

Objectively, an improvement, but the only way to save herself was if Sayori and Monika had botched their rerolls, and although that might have been the case for Sayori…

“Well, don’t let anyone say I don’t try to take care of you, Sayori…” Aoi said, revealing her hand.

Aoi: [♥Q ♥3 ♥7 ♣9 ♠K ] King High **(Loser)  
** Sayori: [♠3 ♠J ♦A ♣10 ♥9 ] Ace High, Jack Chaser  
Natsuki: [♥4 ♠4 ♣4 ♦K ♥10] Three of Fours  
Monika: [♥K ♥J ♣A ♣6 ♦8 ] Ace High, King Chaser  
Yuri: [♠7 ♣7 ♥A ♦7 ♦5 ] Three of Sevens **(Winner)**

“Damn, not even second-to-last, huh?” Natsuki said, looking at Sayori’s hand.

“I replaced everything but the three!” Sayori whined. “I even started with a pair of threes!”

Aoi winced as the penalty jar was thrust in Sayori’s face.

“Hold up,” Aoi announced, leaning forwards.

“Huh?”

Aoi placed her hand on Sayori’s. “Out of Solidarity, I’ll take a penalty this round too.”

Sayori’s eyes widened. “Aoi…”

Reaching into the jar, Aoi snatched out a piece of paper and read it. “For the rest of the game, the winner of this round may use you as a footstool.”

Yuri suddenly choked on her wine, mid-sip, as Aoi finished reading.

“That means Yuri gets to use you as a footstool…” Natsuki glanced between Aoi and Yuri. “Is that really a penalty?”

“I…” Yuri flustered, “this is…!”

“The winner…” Sayori said, having grabbed a penalty for herself, her face ashen-pale, “of this round immediately edges you for one minute.”

“Damn Yuri, you’re getting all the action this round!”

Yuri covered her face with her hands. “I… Words can not… This situation is so far beyond what I could have ever prepared myself for…!”

Monika smirked. “Seems like you could kill two birds with one stone though.”

Sayori gave Monika a frightened look. “What do you mean…?”

Monika pointed at the armrest next to Aoi. “You sit there, and Yuri can… touch you, with her foot, while resting her other foot on Aoi.”

Aoi blushed as Sayori stood up and sat down right beside her, her bare legs only barely concealing the panties that were her nethers’ only protection from the rest of the group.

Yuri raised her hand. “uhm…”

“Yeeees?” Monika asked, in a lilting tone of voice.

“The term ‘edging’… I am not certain what it is meant to mean in this particular context...”

Aoi responded, in a quick tone of voice, “it’s like masturbating, but you expressly don’t let yourself get off. Or in this case, you’d be doing that to Sayori.”

“Mm-hm,” Sayori emitted softly.

Yuri started by rotating her body so she could lay one of her bare feet down on Aoi’s lap, a distressingly small enough distance from her dick that Aoi flinched as Yuri’s foot came down, and the other foot landed a few inches away from Sayori’s closed legs.

“Sayori…” Natsuki whispered, “you have to open your legs for her to do it.”

“R-iiight…” Sayori opened her legs, exposing the large damp spot that had formed. Both she and Aoi blushed, Aoi for the particular reason that she felt like heat was radiating away from Sayori’s nethers.

“So… I simply have to…”

“Please be gentle…” Sayori said quietly.

Yuri gingerly lowered her foot so that her big toe was directly at the top of Sayori’s crotch, and she began to slowly rub her toe back and forth.

“A-Ah…!” Sayori yelped, tensing in place.

Aoi tried to look away as her dick began to strain against her underwear, but Sayori’s erotic moans, combined with the knowledge that the source of her ecstatic agony was within her personal space, overtook her senses.

Especially now that Sayori’s scent had wafted over, and Aoi slumped back, dazed and trying to keep herself together.

Sayori, for her part, had descended into unintelligible gasping. It sounded like she was trying to say something, but the words weren’t congealing.

Natsuki blinked, and gently put her fist into her palm. “Hey, wait, isn’t Sayori still wound up from—“

Before anyone could consider the consequences of Natsuki’s observation, Sayori suddenly screamed and arched her back, driving her pussy into Yuri’s foot—which itself had frozen in place as Yuri panicked and was unsure what to do—as she visibly, audibly, had an intense orgasm in front of them. Her hips thrust upwards repeatedly and rapidly as she contracted in place, now splayed across the two armrests of the two couches that she, Aoi, Yuri, and Natsuki had been occupying.

Through the course of her orgasm, her body heaving against the leather of the couch, one of Sayori’s boobs had popped free of her bra and was now visibly loose, her nipple glistening with sweat. The band of her panties had also been disrupted, and one half of her pussy lips were now visible from one side of the garments.

Yuri had a panic-stricken face and looked at the other club members trying to figure out what she was supposed to do in a situation like this.

Then, as abruptly as she’d been set off, Sayori collapsed, breathing heavily, her eyes closed, her head laying in the spot where she’d been sitting before having drawn the penalty.

Aoi raised a finger up, and pointed at Sayori, and then said “okay… so… That part, right there, where you just made Sayori cum? You, uh, weren’t supposed to do that.”

Yuri didn’t say anything, nor did she do anything, except to lower her foot away from Sayori.

“Just for future reference,” Aoi added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The penalties in this chapter were provided by D3F4ULT and PressKew!


End file.
